This invention relates to an incinerator, and more particularly, to an incinerator which can be towed by a vehicle from site to site in order to meet the refuse disposal needs at various dispersed locations.
A portable self-containing incinerator apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,976 issued Apr. 24, 1973 in the name of Irving Domnitch, the Applicant herein. The subject matter of the foregoing patent is incorporated herein by reference. The portable incinerator of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,976 comes in a rectangularly shaped housing which includes a main firing chamber, an after burner chamber for secondary burning of emissions that emanate from the main firing chamber, a wet-scrubbing section for removing particulate and other harmful materials from the emissions and a smoke stack. All the foregoing components are arranged vertically one above the other. A pair of casters or rollers disposed along one side of the housing permits the housing to be tilted from the vertical and to be transported-hand truck like-from one location to another. Ordinarily, however, the housing is supported on leveling chucks which engage threaded apertures formed in several suitably located mounting brackets disposed on the bottom of the incinerator housing.
Although the self-contained incinerator of the above patent provides a useful alternative for waste disposal, experience has shown that its universal usefulness is burdened with several shortcomings. For example, the vertical orientation of its components makes it too high and not particularly adaptable for pratical towing by a vehicle over common roads. Since it is tilted while being moved about, burning of refuse during travel is impossible. Moreover the exposed outer surfaces of the prior art device do not prevent accidental scalding or burning of curious individuals who might be tempted to touch it while it is in operation. Furthermore, the prior design has not taken into full account the exceedingly high temperatures in the incinerator which can cause buckling or warping of its walls and the advisability of making the portable incinerator large enough for industrial applications.